


Astra inclinant, sed non obligant

by MeadowHayle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Historical, Reylo AU Week, Roman Empire, Villa, dominus Ben, slave rey, trying to use as many latin words as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHayle/pseuds/MeadowHayle
Summary: “Don’t you see? I’m just as much in a prison as you are, our cages just look different,” he said and Rey thought about it, then nodded.“You are right. I’m still sorry for you. You were raised to believe you are free. I never had that illusion.”





	Astra inclinant, sed non obligant

The stars incline us, they do not bind us.

* * *

 

 

Rey looked up, when Kylo came into the room. The dog was panting from the summer heat and Rey herself wiped sweat from her forehead while she scrubbed the floor. The beautiful mosaic had been so full of dust and dirt, that one could barely see it. With her efforts however the floor looked polished and worthy of visitors, though Rey knew no one ever came to visit.

 

Her _dominus_ was a withdrawn person. Other people didn’t seem to like him and those who did, were almost always there for money. Ben Organa Solo was the heir to a wealthy family, their only child to be precise.

 

In the past year Rey had worked for him, she hadn’t learned a lot about him. They rarely spoke and she was his only _serva_. Most of the time he was tucked away in his study, writing letters, reading or drawing. She knew he hated being stuck at home. Sometimes she watched him, without his knowledge and felt as though they were pretty alike. He was lonely, just like her.

 

But it wasn’t her place to say something, so she never approached him. She knew there were slaves, who spoke their mind, but Rey had been taught a lot about obedience and she knew how to hold her tongue. Plutt had made sure his slaves were the best for anyone interested to buy. It hadn’t been a happy life, but also not as bad as it could have been. Though he had always been angry with Rey for being to skinny, he had barely hit her. She had been lucky. Not wanting to be sold as a slave to pleasure her future master she had simply reduced her eating portions to a minimum to stay so thin and bony, that no one would find her attractive enough. It had been tough at times, especially when the summer heat had made her feel dizzy, but she had managed and hadn’t been sold, until last year.

 

She still didn’t know what her _dominus_ had seen in her, but he had been at the _forum_ , walking with the help of a walking stick and obviously still recovering from severe wounding. A woman had been at his side, older than him and talking nonstop. Later Rey had learned it had been his mother Leia Organa Solo. She was tiny compared to her _dominus_. Ben was taller than almost every man Rey had ever seen, except for some Germanic people. They tended to grow taller than most.

Though Rey herself had always stood out for her height, it was also something that made her unattractive for roman men and she liked it that way.

 

The day she had been bought, Plutt had made her wear something utterly ridiculous. He had tried to make her look more female and alluring but since she had starved herself, there was nothing to highlight and she was happy she didn’t have a mirror at hand, because she had felt the fabric sitting tight in all the wrong places. She had known her bones were showing in an unflattering way and she couldn’t fathom why Plutt hadn’t asked her to wear something else. Maybe he had thought of her as a lost cause. 

Leia had gone straightforward and told Plutt she was interested in buying a slave for her son. He had been injured in war and needed someone to take care of the household. Plutt had obliged, showing the wealthy _domina_ his best slaves, some of them really pretty and Rey had actually felt a pang of regret for not looking better that day.

Ben Organa Solo was a sight to see. His dark hair looked soft to touch and his skin was light as though he rarely spend time outside. Moles plastered his skin and Rey had felt herself itch to connect them by tracing her fingers over them. The thought had shocked her, since she had never really wanted anyone and had always believed herself to be different. Not a body driven by lust like all the other humans seemed to be.

But Plutt hadn’t even made an approach to show her to the customers and Rey had hung her head and looked at her horrendous attire.

Ben however had spotted her amongst the others and not even waiting for Plutt he had walked to her directly and Rey hadn’t noticed him at first, still to occupied with her self-doubt.

“How old are you?” he had asked and Rey had looked up at him in shock, unsure if he had been asking her or someone else. Dark brown eyes concentrated solely on her.

“19.” She had bit her lip praying silently that her answer would please him.

“Do you know how to take care of a household?” His voice was deep and strong and Rey had found herself wondering what it would sound like if he said her name.

“Yes. I know how to clean, cook, wash, tend to the gardens, grow crops, feed animals, train dogs, bargain with merchants and deal with guests,” she had replied smoothly. It was a line Plutt had made her repeat again and again for as long as she could think. In truth though she actually knew how to do the things she had mentioned and more. 

“Also…if that is important… I theoretically know how to pleasure a man.” She had swallowed and blushed. Someone as handsome as him surely didn’t need a slave for that. He was probably married anyways. Certainly he wouldn’t want her to satisfy his physical urges.

Plutt, a bastard as always, had jumped at the opportunity. 

“And our little Rey is a virgin. Has never laid hand on someone before. She is as pure as they can get.”

 If looks could have killed, Plutt would have been dead ten times already. Ben had had his eyes trained on him, looking as angry as Rey had felt humiliated.

“Thank you for this unnecessary and completely inappropriate information,” he had bit out, than looked at her again, his eyes visibly softening.

“Would you like to help me with my household?” Him giving her the choice had nearly made her tear up in front of him. She had never met someone who had been so nice to her before. Nodding she had smiled at him. And that was how she had come to live with him.

 

Taking care of the small _villa_ and everything else around was a lot of work and she often felt exhausted, but soon Ben’s leg would work perfectly again, at least the doctor had said so and then he would help her. Apparently he had never had someone work for him before and he was used to taking care of everything.

At the moment he was out visiting his parent’s villa, which was a lot bigger and more pretentious than his. Rey likes the Organa Solo family. She had met them twice so far and they had always been friendly towards her. Also they had a handful of _servi_ around their estate. Finn and Rose for example who Rey would consider her friends, though of course they rarely spend time together.

 

Kylo licked the bare skin of her arm and a giggle escaped her. She loved this dog. He had been here before her, acting as a guard dog. They had immediately become friends. She fed him every day and looked after him from time to time.

Smiling she petted him and scratched him behind the ears. As a reward he licked her face.

 

Knowing it was time to prepare _cena_ , Rey stood up, taking the water bucket and brush with her into the _culina_. She needed to prepare _puls,_ even though she didn’t know for sure if Ben would return. Cutting vegetables and some cheese she prepared the food and decided to bake some bread for _lentaculum_.

 

Though she had to handle all areas concerning the house, she liked being in charge. There was no one here to boss her around and even though Ben was her _dominus_ , he rarely behaved like it. He had never once criticized her work, never indoctrinated her or made her feel less worthy than anyone else in his home. Rey was lucky to have him.

Also he had given her food, a lot of food. On her first day he had told her she would never be hungry again and he had kept that promise. Now Rey looked much healthier. She had muscles from working all day, but her feminine features had also increased. Her breasts now fit into her hand and her butt was firm and had dimples at the top.

She knew that because in the bigger bathroom of the home there was large mirror and Rey had taken the time when Ben was away to bath herself and take a look or two.

Just thinking about it made her feel naughty, though she knew there was nothing wrong about admiring your own body. She wondered what Ben thought of her now. Surely he didn’t find her as horrible looking as when they first met, but Rey couldn’t tell for he rarely seemed to notice her.

Then again why should he? Being wealthy he would never think twice about a slave like her.

Still she wished their circumstances were different. If she had been born rich as well, would he have married her? The idea made her blush and her stomach flipped in delight. No he wouldn’t have. There were a lot prettier woman than her and he didn’t seem interested in either of them. Maybe he belonged to the kind of men who preferred their own sex?

Rey shrugged to herself. It wasn’t of her concern, so there was no point in worrying to much about it.

 

Getting everything ready she prepared the dining table and lit a few oil lamps for it was so dark inside the house already, she could barely see her surroundings. The _triclinium_ was beautiful. The walls were painted in warm red colours and had small details to it, that Rey loved to look at. Ben’s villa, though small, was a wonderful place. She loved the gardens and every room looked different and had a feature she adored. Smiling she went to fetch some wine and collided with a body she hadn’t seen before.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you. Please forgive me,” she said hastily and looked at the floor in abjection.

“Don’t worry. I’m well. You didn’t know I was back,” her _dominus_ replied and Rey dared to look up at him. It was to dark for her to distinguish his facial expression, but his voice had sounded soft and not angry at all.

“Yes. Thank you. The food is ready, if you are hungry.” She stepped aside to motion to the _triclinium_ , but Ben shook his head.

“I ate before I left my parent's home. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I now it takes time to prepare _cena_.”

“There is no need to apologize, _dominus_. I will clear the table.” She went forward, but Ben grabbed her arm.

 “You must be hungry. You can still eat and I will accompany you,” he said and Rey nodded. She didn’t understand why he would want to do so, but she was pleased that he was willing to spend time with her. Sitting at the table she ate in silence and for a long time Ben simply stared into the flame of the oil lamp. There was something on his mind, she could tell.

“My parents want me to marry,” he said and kneaded his hands. Rey, who had just finished her bowl, dropped her spoon and looked at him expectantly. She had a lot of questions, she didn’t dare ask.

“I don’t want to marry, obviously. Otherwise I probably would have settled down already. I’m 30 years old and they say I’m in need of an heir.” He looked at her and Rey averted her gaze, because she wasn’t used to this closeness.

“Don’t be afraid. Speak your mind. I won’t judge you for it. I don’t have a friend to discuss this with and I would like to know another opinion.”

To say she was stunned was an understatement. For another minute she didn’t know what to respond.

“I understand your parents point of view.” She cleared her throat. “It’s what society dictates of you. But if I were in your place, I would want to marry for love not money.”

A small laugh escaped him and Rey looked at him with interest.

“Don’t you see? I’m just as much in a prison as you are, our cages just look different,” he said and Rey thought about it, then nodded.

“You are right. I’m still sorry for you. You were raised to believe you are free. I never had that illusion.”

Sighing Ben stood up. “I’ll retire for bed. You gave me something to think about. I like talking to you. We should have done that much earlier.”

He left the room and Rey still sat there for a few minutes, relishing the feeling of respect and confidence. What she had said had pleased him. She was sure she had never felt more elated in her life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Historical for Reylo AU week is here.  
> I wanted to do something special and I really love researching all the stuff about the roman empire.  
> Hope you like it. 
> 
> List of Latin words I used: 
> 
> dominus - master  
> serva/us - slave  
> servi - slaves  
> forum - marketplace  
> villa - villa, larger house  
> cena - dinner  
> culina - kitchen  
> puls - a pottage made from farro grains boiled in water, flavoured with salt. The basic grain pottage could be elaborated with vegetables, meat, cheese, or herbs.  
> lentaculum - breakfast  
> triclinium - dining room
> 
> Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes.  
> English is not my mother tongue.


End file.
